Blood Tears
by simply emotion
Summary: Lobomon/Kouji. Kouji and Lobomon never fully joined souls, and Lobomon is back for Kouji, wether he likes it or not, Lobomon is determined not to let Kouji be alone anymore. R&R!!!
1. Chapter One Kouji's POV

I shifted slightly on my bed, rolling over on my side to stare out my window. Nothing but darkness was outside, and the faint rustle of the wind through the trees. I could see small glowing spots of the moon through the leaves, but that was it.   
  
I sighed and placed a hand under my pillow as I gazed out. The window was open and I could feel the breeze caress my face. I loved the peaceful nights that I had to myself. It gives me time to think and drift away from reality.   
  
Its nice being able to get away from reality. Why? Because my life isn't all that perfect. Even since the digital world, I'm still alone.   
  
I was alone from the beginning. Torn away from my brother at birth, wondering what it was that I was missing in my life. I knew something was wrong back then. But I never told anyone.   
  
But now Kouichi is here and I wish he was gone. He intrudes on my privacy and constantly wants to be around me. I thought it would be nice to finally know my brother, but hes pushing it to far.   
  
I hate the fact hes there every day all day, never leaving me alone. He takes the role as the older brother, says he just wants to protect me. I laugh at that. Iv been alone my whole life and I'm just fine. Now I close my own brother from my life. Still alone.   
  
I don't have to be alone. Hell, I know plenty of people who would love for me to just say hello to them. Girls like Zoe are easily charmed. But it makes no difference. I'm not interested in them. They don't understand anything about me, even if they wanted to. But I prefer to keep my life to myself.   
  
I guess iv closed myself off from everyone. . . because I was constantly being hurt by them. My father was never around. He didn't want anything to do with me really. He tried to act like a caring parent but he wasnt. I can see right through him. Eventually I wanted nothing to do with him either.  
  
I could go down the list of people I despise and it would take days. So I wont even waste my time.   
  
I have million reasons for doing so. The main one, is that everyone thinks they understand me. They try to be my friend when I don't want them to. They try to act like they know all about me when they don't. Like Takuya. He has a perfect life. Parents that love him, a little brother who idolizes him, friends that would die for him, and a life that doesn't breath down his neck.  
  
Hmm. . . I have nothing like that. No one would die for me. My life will never stop stalking me. Loneliness will never go away.  
  
Its drawn to me for some reason, it never stops following me. I cant get away from it. Its all around me and I'm trapped.   
I turn away from the window and pull the covers over my shoulders as the wind grows colder. I hate the cold. Thats all I ever feel anymore, is this deep coldness inside of me.  
  
I close my eyes and wait for sleep to take me away from this place. It's the only place where I can be free of all this. Where I feel absolutely nothing.  
  
Sleep over took me without my knowing. And dreams filled my mind. Usually it was nightmares or a dreamless sleep, but this was different.   
  
I sat on a stone carved bench, in a gazebo like structure, but like none I had seen. It was designed beautifully, white and blue roses growing on all sides. The marble floors beneath me glittering with the dew that hung in the night air, harboring the smell of flowers and damp leaves.   
  
Trees and bushes surrounded me on the outside, while clouds loomed overhead hiding the moon. . . no, there were three moons. Like that of the digital world. This dream had never come to me before, so I waited. And watched as the mists came from the trees surrounding me. It came slowly, then faded slowly. And across from me, sat a dark figure.   
  
Crimson eyes glowed in the mists as they sank back into my surroundings, and I watched it.   
  
Before me sat the most unexpected person. Straw colored hair splayed across the black clothed shoulders and down his back.   
  
He wore a tight dark shirt, that clung to his arms and chest, and black pants, and boots that came alittle below his knees. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at me with blood glowing eyes.   
  
A symbol glowed on his forearm. The symbol of Light.   
  
His face appeared finally from the mist. Partially covered by the metallic mask he wore. Sculpted of a wolf, he looked somewhat dangerous. But I didn't feel fear as he watched me.   
  
Lobomon. My spirit digimon. I recalled the first time I evolved into him. I blocked him out from joining with me completely, he tried to break down my defenses. He tried to join souls with me, but I never allowed it.   
  
I tried so hard to block him out every time I called on his power. And I succeeded. But I failed also. I failed because I did succeed. I never had true power like the others. Because they trusted their digimon fully. And their digimon gave them power and loyalty in return.   
  
I didn't have that with Lobomon. We eventually had come to a somewhat agreement. I let him in on my thoughts and plans. But nothing intimate.  
  
He never knew me and I never knew him. We had a boundary between us that I wouldn't allow to be filled.   
  
"Kouji-kun" He breathed, and I felt like I wanted to curl up fall into darkness. His voice wasnt femme, nor to deep. The faintest hint of a growl if you listened hard enough. His voice was perfect. . . But the way he spoke my name always made me feel like this.   
  
I winced and looked away from him. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. He looked at me to many times like this. Almost seductively. I wanted to die, to feel the greatest pain in my life. Anything, anything at all to keep him from looking at me.   
  
Even in my dreams he had the power to pry at my defenses. He was still, in some way trying to fully join with me.   
  
I refused. I forced my will against his and locked gazes with him. My destiny was over. He no longer needed me, he was free. He didn't need to do this to me. Yet he insists on breaking me.   
  
Why cant he just leave me alone?  
  
"You don't have to be like this" He said to me.  
  
"Go away" I whispered. "Just go away."  
  
"Kouji-kun" He almost purred.   
  
And I felt my insides crumble little by little. As if his claws were ripping away what was left of my heart.  
  
"I know what its like to be alone. You showed me that pain when you blocked me out those few years ago. I know it hurts you Kouji-kun. I want to make you feel better."  
  
More of me fell apart, I fought back the urge to fall down and cry.   
"Go away." I whispered again, a whimper in my tone. And I hide farther behind my defenses.   
  
He was slowly killing me. I could feel it all over. And all I could do was hide.   
  
Lobomon came near me and knelt down before me, his warm hand gently touching my face.   
"Why do you reject me?" he asked. And I heard pain in his voice now.   
  
Pain. Make it stop. Just go away Lobomon! I wanted to cry. His gentle touch caused waves of pain inside of me. He was breaking through. My defenses were falling. No. . .  
  
His hand caressed my cheek gently and reached back to loosen my ponytail, letting my hair flow down my back. He looked at me, like he was in aw.   
  
"Being alone is a lie. You gain nothing from it. And you lose yourself completely."  
  
He tilted his head up, and gently kissed my trembling lips. Fire burned me to the core. "Let me in Kouji-kun. Please." He whispered in my ear.   
  
And I fell down into his arms and sobbed. I felt everything inside of me die. Everything I tried to protect. Everything I had fought so hard to keep. Gone.   
  
All there was was tears. Tears from my heart and soul. From pain and grief. Blood tears.   
  
I felt him inside of me. And I felt him. He knew everything now. He could feel everything inside of me, and I was humiliated. So I just cried.  
  
I felt him reach into my soul, and there was nothing but warmness. There was no longer coldness inside of me. I felt him wrap around my soul. Protecting me. Blocking the coldness out.   
  
He had forced his way in, and bonded with my soul. And there was nothing I could do.  
  
His arms around me held me tightly against him. My face pressed to his upper chest. One arm around his neck, the other pressed against his heart. I could feel his heart beat, I could hear it. A gentle rhythm that soothed my pain filled sobs. I felt strange, like I wasnt even in my own body. And then I heard my own heart beat. Beating frantically and painfully. Then I heard his again.  
  
And the rhythm became one.   
  
I then entered him, as he had me. I could feel his soul and I reached toward it. I heard his gasp, as both of us were joined together completely, one soul, one mind. My fingers clasped his shirt and I began to shake.   
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
It came with every beat of our heart.  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
Yes.  
  
I could feel this was right. The pain lessened inside of me. And I let the warmness take over. I no longer had the strength to fight him. Not that I could anymore. He had shattered me. Broken me into shreds. There was no longer anything left worth fighting for.  
  
  
His hand stroked back my hair then touched my cheek again, and slowly tilted my head upward and kissed me ever so lightly.  
  
"Are you alright Kouji-kun?" He whispered into my ear.  
  
"No."I whimpered slightly.  
  
"Do you still reject me?" There was a soft nipping at my ears then down my neck.  
  
A gasp escaped my lips.  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to be alone?"He asked.  
  
"No!" I didnt expect this reaction from me. A pleading cry in my voice.   
  
No.  
  
No, I don't want to be alone anymore.  
  
I lifted my face and I was met with those velvety lips, so soft and gentle. His seductive touches and gentle whispers of reassurance made me beg for more. My lips parted and his tongue gently prodded its way in. So sweet tasting, I moaned into his mouth. A soft betraying moan I hadn't intended.   
  
His hand curled around my neck, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss further. And I let him. Enjoying every feel and taste of him. I burned inside and pleaded for more as he pulled away to breath.   
  
He pressed his thumb to my bottom lip and nipped at my lower neck. "Your exhausted Kouji-kun. Sleep." he whispered.   
  
And I did. Never leaving the security of his arms. I felt him there. Silent and calm. But he was there none the less. Watching me and protecting me always. I wasnt alone.   
  
And I wasnt betrayed, nor bothered by him. Just a warm calmness over me.  
  
He was there.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Yes, just a story im working on while I suffer writers block. I have seriously been trying to write the next chapter to How I Am, but nothing seems to work. Even with the help of TakuyaAgnimon, I am still blank. So gimmi a while please? *begs* Don't give up on me! I promise my writers block will go away. . . soon hopefully.  
  
I may continue this, I dunno. . . suggestions? 


	2. Chapter Two Kouji's POV

I awoke to the morning breeze on my skin. Damp and sweet. Sun rays danced across my face, moving with the rustle of the leaves. My eyes opened and watched the trees for a long while as I lay there. I was calm.  
  
Something I had never fully felt before.   
  
And I was warm. I could still feel him as apart of me. Wrapped around my soul, protecting me.   
  
I smiled. My eyes slipped shut and I laid there enjoying nothing but feel of him near me. The feel of the air and sun. And I fell into a calm bliss of nothing but. . . I didn't know what it was. But it wasnt loneliness.   
  
And I liked it.   
  
After the longest while, I heard Kouichi awaken from the next room and turn on his radio.   
  
I groaned and rolled out of bed. He did this every morning and it drove me crazy.   
  
I got dressed and headed into the kitchen for something quick to eat. I found Kouichi already up and out and listening to the radio in the kitchen while he ate. From the sound of it, he was listening to Smash Mouth. I groaned inwardly and sat down. I hated Smash Mouth. Partially because Kouichi listened to them EVERYDAY.  
  
Kouichi sat down across from me when Dad left, and he turned off the radio and looked at me.   
  
"What were you dreaming about last night?" He asked me.  
  
My head shot up and looked at him. "What?"  
  
"You were crying and whispering your digimons name" he said. "Whats wrong?"  
  
Anger pulsed through my veins at this. And I felt Lobomons presents clearer now, trying to calm me down. But it didn't work. My anger towards Kouichi was to much. And I could feel that Lobomon was alittle irritated by this as well.   
  
"What the hell were you doing in my room last night!?" I yelled.  
  
Kouichi looked shocked. "I was just checking on you"  
  
"Checking on me!?" I felt my heart beat faster, my fists clenched the table as I stood up. "God would you just leave me the hell alone!? I don't need you checking on me, and I don't want you near me!"  
  
Kouichi shook slightly, and I was rather pleased with myself when I saw this.   
  
I grabbed my coat and headed outside. I didn't want to be around him anymore. Kouichi would just start apologizing and things would get no where.   
  
He wanted to be apart of my life so bad, he just didn't get the fact I didn't like him. . . at all.   
  
I felt Lobomon urging me to calm down. Eventually I did. I couldn't resist the warm feeling that coursed over my skin like waves. Calmness replaced anger and I felt at ease again.   
  
It was strange having something there. And I began to wonder if he was controlling my feelings now. . .  
  
`I'm not trying to control you Kouji-kun' He soft voice came in my mind, and I winced.   
  
I said nothing in return and neither did he.   
  
I made my way to the one spot I knew I could be alone. It was deep in the forests near Mount. Fuji. It was actually far away but it was the weekend and I had time.   
  
I made my way through the trees, and the mulch covered forest floor. Small streams started to appear in different places, and I felt Lobomon grow curious as to where we were going. He'd find out soon enough.  
  
Soon a small waterfall appeared in the distance, surrounded by colorful flowers, and lush plant life.   
  
The waterfall was about fifteen feet high, and pooled down into a small pond that turned in a river.   
  
I didn't think anyone knew about this place. If anyone did, I never saw them.   
The waterfall and rivers were quite unusual for this kind of forest but I never really cared.   
  
Grass grew everywhere, about two inches high and soft as silk. Green blades still glinted with dew as the sun shined down everywhere, warming the air around me. I laid down under a tree, protecting myself from the sunlight. And pulled my coat off as it warmed up. I didn't know why I even brought it.   
  
Soon I heard Lobomons voice again. `Can I come out?' he asked.   
  
I no longer had my D-Tector and I wasnt sure what he meant by that.  
  
`Sure' I replied, wondering what he'd do.  
  
  
Lobomon appeared next to me, faded like the mists, then clearer and clearer. He laid on his side facing me, he hand reached out to touch my face then brushed back my hair. "Are you alright now Kouji-kun?"  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes. Remembering the pain I had felt last night, being ripped apart and destroyed. I no longer felt that way. There wasnt any pain. And these new feelings were strange to me. I didn't really now how I felt.   
  
When I didn't say anything, he smiled down at me and kissed my cheek.   
  
He was still wearing the black cloths from the dream. I figured these were his normal cloths. But he still wore the mask.   
  
I turned on my side facing him, and traced his face with my fingers, and he watched me silently with content eyes. Over his cheek and neck, over the brow of the mask, then fell down to his lips. I found myself fascinated with him. Wondering what he covered behind that silvery mask.   
  
He took my hand, sensing my curiosity, and kissed my palm and each of my fingers. I just smiled. And he playfully suckled on my thumb then palm.  
  
"What do you hide behind that mask?" I asked him after a while.   
  
"My past" he whispered.  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
He paused then smiled. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
I nodded and touched the mask again. He let me gently remove it from his face and lay it on the ground. Pale fair skin was revealed. Soft to my touch, his eyes crimson and deep. A small scare drifted down the side of his forehead, in the shape of a slash mark. His straw colored bangs hung down about his cheeks, blonde mixed with traces of blue and silver, unlike the rest of his hair. He was beautiful.   
  
I felt his uneasiness as I stared at him. Was he scared that I thought he was hideous?  
  
I traced the scare with my finger tip.   
  
He was far from hideous. The discoloration of his bangs and the scar made him all the more cunning. His eyes glistened, waiting for me to comment.   
  
I was breathless, and speechless at the same time.   
  
"Kouji-kun?" He asked quietly.   
  
"Your amazing" I breathed and he smiled.  
  
"Lobomo-" I started and he hushed me.   
  
"Please, don't call me that. Nye is my human name."   
  
He went back to suckling on my fingers and I lay there watching him. Highly enjoying myself and very comfortable.   
  
"Nye?" I asked. "How did you get that scar?"  
  
He shifted and began to lazily trace imaginary lines on my arm.   
"I'm not exactly proud of my past Kouji-kun."  
  
I felt a deep sadness inside of him then and I regretted asking. But I felt his warm tug on me again, soothing my nerves.   
  
"I wanted to join with you to make you feel better Kouji-kun. To protect you. But there are some things I'm not willing to tell you yet." He said gently. "I'm sorry"  
  
I just snuggled up to his chest. "Its alright." And I felt the strange sensation of him softening when I spoke those words. His sadness slipped away and he pressed a small kiss to my forehead.   
  
"Are you mad?" he asked.  
  
"No." I whispered into his chest and closed my eyes. "Never."  
  
There was silence after that, only the running water and the sound of birds and small animals scurrying about the forest.  
  
It gave me time to think.  
  
Mostly about last night. Lobo- Nye had pulled me to rock bottom. . . the one place that had been threatening to consume me over the years. And it took only a few words from him to do so.   
  
But he was there when I did. He didn't leave me for one instant. The pain, the guilt and grief and depression would have taken me, but he didn't let that happen.   
  
What happened last night was the most intimate thing that had ever happened to me.   
  
And it was Nye.   
  
I don't know if it is our bond that is drawing me to him now, or have I seen the real him?  
I finally looked at him fully, no defenses or anything to block my true feelings. This was the real him, and the real me.   
  
This bond between us wasnt as bad as I had thought at first. I had fought it so long, now I find myself enjoying every second I had with him.   
  
We stayed there in the forest for most of the day, then moved alittle closer to home, so we wouldn't have to walk so far. And watched the sunset. It was a hillside in the park, a somewhat secret place my real mother had shown me before she was gone. There wasnt much around it, but it was a great place to watch the sunsets over the trees and the moon rise.  
  
I was a bit surprised when Nye pulled me into his lap and kissed playfully at my neck, his arms wrapping around my waist, holding me against him. I let him, mostly because it felt good, and second because I liked having him near. Something I never felt with anyone else before. He got a few moans out of me, and seemed very pleased at this, and soon drew quiet as darkness began to fill the sky.   
  
"Shouldn't we go back home?" he asked me after a while.  
  
"Not yet" I murmured a bit sleepily. "I want to stay here alittle longer" And I slipped further into the comfort of his arms, resting my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.   
  
I dozed off alittle while later but was awaked when something dripped onto my cheek. I reached up with my hand and brushed it away and realized it was blood. I shifted slightly and looked up at Nye. He just now realized I was awake, and he gazed down at me, his face caught in the silvery glow of the moon. I caught a glimpse of a crimson streak down his pale cheek.   
  
"I didn't mean to wake you" he said softly.  
  
"What is it?" I questioned a bit worriedly. Nye sighed and brushed away the streak with his hand.  
  
"Blood Tears." he said.   
  
Blood tears. The same tears I had cried in my dream.  
  
"Tears of Blood that are shed when your soul is in pain." he said to me. "When your soul is in pain, it bleeds. And you cry those tears."  
  
I turned in his lap to look at him. I could now feel the immense pain that he now felt deep within him. He was weak and even alittle scared. And I desperately wanted him to feel better.  
  
"Why are you in so much pain?"  
  
"My past Kouji-kun. . . my past."  
  
And I remembered the mask we had left back in the forest and I traced the scar again with my fingers. "I'm sorry. I never should have--"  
  
He took my hand and kissed it. "Its alright Kouji. I needed you to do that."  
"But- "  
  
"Shhh. . . " He hushed me and placed his finger to my lips. "I've hid for too long now."  
  
He removed his finger from my lips and studied my face then spoke. " If blood tears aren't shed you drown in yourself. Just as you were Kouji-kun. The mask hid my pain. Its time I faced it. As you defeated loneliness"  
  
"You saved me." I sad quietly.   
  
"I care about you Kouji. I missed you. . ."He admitted.   
  
"How could you have missed me?"I asked. "I blocked you out."  
  
"Is it so hard to believe there are some people in this word who might actually understand you and care?"  
  
I didn't say anything. It was kind of hard to believe that anyone would care. I never gave them any reason to. Nye most all, should hate me. I gave him nothing but loneliness after everything he had given me. Yet he still cared.  
  
He smiled and kissed me softly at first, then longingly, my lips parted and I was at his mercy as he explored my mouth. His hand slid behind my neck and pulled me fully against him, his other around my waist. "Your tired." he whispered when he broke away and pressed his forehead against mine. His deep breathing caressed my face and I gasped. I pulled him into another deep kiss before I nodded sullenly and rested my cheek on his upper chest.   
  
Everyone was probably wondering where I was by now, but I didn't care. I rather enjoyed the thought of Kouichi beating himself up, worried that he had made me mad enough that I would never come back. And I wanted him to stay guilty for as long as possible.   
  
I heard Nye chuckle when he picked up on my thoughts, but I didn't care anymore, I closed my eyes again.   
  
But then again, they might night even care. I had a habit of disappearing and returning with no excuses or explanations what so ever. I never even told them were I was when I was in the Digital World. They still had no clue unless Kouichi had told them.   
  
I sighed and pushed up closer to Nye for warmth. I didn't want to go back right now. Today had been so peaceful with Nye, and I didn't want it to end.   
  
But soon I fell asleep again, and Nye eventually carried me back home, careful not to wake me or cause any noise in the process.   
  
When he got there, there were no lights on in the house. It appeared everyone had gone to sleep, so he carried me to my room and laid me down on my bed without me waking.   
  
"Goodnight Nye-kun" I whispered before he left.   
  
He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Kouji-kun"  
  
And slowly disappeared back in my soul and out of sight.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
But apparently the two sets of eyes had gone unnoticed as they peered out of the creak in the door. Koujis father looked rather furious and was about to go after the strange man that had carried his son off into his room. But Koujis stepmother just smiled.   
  
"I'm going to call the police" he said but she grabbed his arm.   
  
"Don't do that." she whispered.   
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Didn't you see the look on Koujis face. He was smiling for gods sake."  
  
"So?" He asked rather arrogantly.   
  
"Your son never smiles!"She tried to keep her voice low. " Are you really that dense?"   
  
"A strange man just carried my son to his room, what am I suppose to think!?"  
  
"If he did anything bad to Kouji, he wouldn't be smiling. Quite frankly, whoever he is, is doing Kouji some good."  
  
"Lorraine. . ."   
  
* okay I don't know what Koujis parents names are. If they were ever mentioned I didn't here it. Or I just plain forgot. So on my account their names are Lorraine and Rokuro*  
  
"Let them be. I'll check on Kouji in the morning alright."  
  
"But--"  
  
Lorraine pushed on Rokuros shoulder lightly and smiled. "Go to bed. Everything will be fine."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Okay I just heard a rumor that said this was the last digimon season. Is that true? because. . . OMG THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!! THIS CANT BE THE END!!!!  
IT'S NOT THE END! IT CAN'T BE!!! Or am I just totally dense? Because I havent even seen all of Digimon Frontier. On the other hand their could be a totally new digimon out there I don't even know about.  
Which would make me look really stupid right now. . . 


	3. Chapter Three Nye's POV

"Nye!"   
  
Nye stirred at the voice but didn't wake.  
  
"Little brother, its time to wake up." another voice said, more closer then the other.   
  
"Nye, wake up" A gentle shaking on his shoulder.  
  
Crimson eyes blinked and opened. He looked up at the faces of his older brothers kneeling beside him. Two of them at his side, the other standing alittle ways away, a KendoGarurumon, by the name of Sky Storm sat next to him, its muzzle twitching slightly, a low growling coming from his throat.  
  
Nye sat up, noting that his two brothers seemed a bit worried, and just as tired as he was. Thane, who was only two years older then him, was clutching the hilt of his sword as he stood. Thane and him were pretty close to one another. Thane had always had the instincts to take care of him, and protect him, even if he wasnt that much older. Then there was Raven, who was about eight years older then Nye. Shining silver armor that had been given to him by one of the elder Beowulfmon. The armor of the second born. He was more of the funny one of the four. But he wasnt exactly close to Nye like Thane was. He spent more time with blonde and black haired Kaden. The first born of the family, who proudly strutted around in his pitch black armor and Light Sword that had been given to him by their father. He never really had anything to do with Raven nor Thane, no mater how much they looked up to him. Nye on the other hand, never really liked him.  
  
Kaden had a tendency to be a jerk most of the time. And was the one who had taught him how to fight, and how to use his powers. He was by far the best swordsman of their family. And the first in line as Master of Arms when their Father stepped down and let Kaden lead them.  
  
Yes, Kaden was selected as the new leader. Which was why Nye was all the more jealous of him.  
Truth was, Kaden spent more time with him then he did the others, but Nye had brushed it off as time Kaden wanted to annoy him. And provoke some kind of fight between them. Which had been happening a lot lately. And the pack noticed it day by day the rivalry the two had, that Thane and Raven did not.  
  
Raven had no desire for the throne, though he was second born. Thane didn't really have the skills, and honestly didn't care what happened to the pack. Then there was Nye. The runt of the family. But only the runt because he was the last born.  
  
  
Nye stood and brushed himself off and looked at his brothers. They were the only ones in sight, in the dank snow covered ground of the Mountain Territories, which were ruled by their father.  
  
Their pack was on the other side of the jagged peaks covered by snow, where the sun was just now rising. A white ball of shining light, rays hitting the snow around them, lighting the snow like glitter.   
  
They had come here the day before, and into the valleys below the Mountain Territory, to hunt. It was a tradition that did twice a year with each other, to bond with each other. Or so the pack thought. Nye only went to get his claws on Kaden, when no one was around to stop them.  
  
But he hadn't gotten the chance to do so yet.  
  
The carcasses of deer laid in a pile off to the side, the kind of deer that wasnt digimon, but was merely there to be hunted. They had been lucky this year, that so many animals had stayed around through the melting snow. So far Kaden was in the lead by six kills. Nye was second, but only because Thane and Raven had gladly stepped aside, not wanted to get in between of their egos. They knew it was dangerous to do so.  
  
"Whats going on?" Nye asked as he noticed Thanes worried face more clearly.   
  
  
"Thanes just being paranoid" Raven rolled his eyes. "You know how he is."  
  
Thane glared at Raven, the side of his mouth twitching in annoyance. Nye smiled. Thane could be paranoid some times. Claimed he could sense that bad things were coming. He had acted like that when they were young, and they were used to his false paranoia.   
  
Kaden crossed his arms and glared at him. Nye noticed this and glared back.   
Today was their last day of hunting before they headed back. And the last chance for Nye to win their stupid competition.   
  
Raven threw his arm around Thane and poked his shoulder with his other hand. "Me and Thane will stay here and watch the carcasses while you two hunt." He said with to much enthusiasm, that all three know we has making an excuse to stay behind. Raven poked Thane harder." That alright with you?"  
  
Thane rolled his eyes. "Whatever"  
  
Kaden smirked at this but never broke eye contact with Nye. "Guess its just me and you little brother." The smirk was mocking. And Nye knew it was a challenge.   
  
He picked up his sword from the snow and walked after Kaden. Sky Storm trudged over by Raven and laid down. He too, not wanting to be apart of this.  
  
  
The sun grew higher into the sky as Kaden and Nye silently stood hidden among a small grove of trees. Close by were a group of deer that were practically begging to be slaughtered.   
  
  
Kaden had already self decided he would be the first to attack, and that Nye would flank them.   
Though both agreed it would be a hell of a lot easier if the other two had come. And Sky Storm to back them up.  
  
But unfortunately, they had refused to come.   
  
Kaden shifted, ready to leap from their cover, when in one split second, Nye decided he was going to attack first. Sick of letting Kaden have all the glory. He leapt from his cover, as Kaden growled at him to stop. And he too leapt forward to stop him. The deer were startled at his voice, their ears perking up, some dashing for cover.   
  
Kadens blood burned as he grabbed hold of Nyes waist and slammed him to the ground. "What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
Nye growled and aimed a punch of Kadens face, then twisting over on his stomach as Kaden moved to pin him down. He threw his elbow up and jammed Kaden in the face and threw him off.  
  
Sword were drawn. Kadens Energy light sword, also known as the Saber. A gift given down to all first born. The sword that had lead their pack to survival. That killed and protected their family. Nye's sword, a solid black blade with magical properties that could stand up to the Saber without being sliced in two.   
  
Blades clashed and the sound echoed through out the canyons. The force of their blows knocked both to the ground, their swords dropped to the side. And Nye leapt on top of Kaden and punched him again. Anger and rage built up inside of him as his fist connected with Kadens face, and he punched again. Harder and sharper.   
  
He hated Kaden for being first born. He hated Kaden for being loved by everyone. While his own existence was threatened to be banished from the pack as most runts were. Runts were seen as unfit. And slowed the pack down. There for most were exiled, and sent to live on their own. Most died, others were taken in by others packs. But it was unlikely.   
  
Nye knew that day would come for him. His father hated him, as did others. And he hated Kaden for that.   
  
He wanted to kill Kaden, to prove his worth. But he would still be last born. He would have to take out Raven and Thane as well. And he wouldn't do that. So had settle for given Kaden a beating he wouldn't forget.   
  
Another hit and he was thrown back by Kaden. His spine crashing against a rock and pain shot through his body. Weight hit on top of him and a punch connected with his jaw. He couldn't force himself to move for a moment. The pain was too intense. Lightning quick movement and Kaden was back against the ground, Nye on top of him. Claws slashed at his face. And blood was drawn from both. Red dripped onto the pure white snow.   
  
Kaden twisted his head to the side and caught sight of the Saber only a few feet away. Nye tried to gap his hand but it was too late. The blade was activated and brought up to his face.   
  
The blade grazed the side of his face, burning and sizzling the skin. Blood dripped down his face and he was knocked to the side. Every inch of his body ached. And Kaden stood over him with the blade at his throat.   
  
Kill me, he thought. Get it over with.   
  
  
But Kaden just stood there. Is chest heaving in deep breaths, blood dripping for a slash at his neck, and blood from his nose.   
  
Kill me, Nye begged silently. He was humiliated. And didn't want to show his face to the pack again. Kaden won. He couldn't beat his older brother no matter how hard he tried. Kaden had taught him to fight, and still he couldn't win. Tears threatened his eyes, but he forced himself not to cry. He wouldn't die crying.   
  
Still, Kaden did nothing. His crimson eyes staring right at Nye for the longest time. Studying him closely as if trying to figure something out. But everything else about him was emotionless. He showed no anger or hate. If he did, he hid it very well.  
Kaden was about to speak when the crush of snow was heard. And frantic pace of a four legged creature.   
  
Sky Storm appeared from the cover of trees. And ran to Kadens side, his teeth clenching to armored fore arm and pulled at him. As if begging Kaden to follow him. Something was wrong.  
  
Sky Storm turned and ran off in the direction of the mountains where now both noticed was smoke. Kaden followed, and Nye managed to push himself off the ground despite the pain.   
  
If something happened to the pack, his death would have to wait.   
  
Nye forced himself to stay at Kadens heals as they made a quick pace through the valley and over the mountains. Half jogging half running to keep up with Sky Storm.   
  
The caught up with Raven and Thane halfway there. And made a mad dash over the sharp rocks at the top of the mountains.   
  
Nye was just glad they survived that. When the made they way back down. They could see fire burning through out the trees. The snow was melted from the heat. And they could already smell blood. A huge black creature with metal like wings and armor stood among the fire. A Human was with it. No. . .   
  
The brothers gasped at this. The Digimon Kaizer. They had heard storied of his being here in the digital word, but they didn't know if it was true. Now they knew it was.   
  
Kaden and Sky storm were in the leader, Nye at his heals, Raven and Thane alittle behind.  
  
The fire was no problem for them, for their armor protected them from burns. But the smoke was another thing. And Nyes vision was blurred from the gash on the side of his face.  
  
Kaden was having alittle trouble as well. Their was a loud crash and a burning tree was flung in their path, and the black metal creature appeared through the burning flames. Ice blue eyes stormed in uncontrollable rage. A spiral down his left arm.   
  
Nye and Kaden were too caught up in the smoke and confusion to see what exactly was going on. Due to their fight about an hour before. They were tired, bleeding and weak. But they could make out the armored forms of Raven and Thane leaping forward.  
  
Nye tried to move btu found his way blocked from them by the tree. The flames were getting intense now and he could feel the heat sinking through his armor.   
  
The creature let out a piercing cry as its long spiked tail flung out at Thane.  
  
"Thane!" Was all Nye could hear from that point on. Thane hit the ground. A hole right through his stomach. Wide crimson eyes stared down, hands shaking.   
  
Raven screamed again. But was silenced by the spiked tail as well.   
  
Thane head slowly sank to the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. And he was gone.   
  
Raven slumped to the ground beside him, his hand clutching Thanes shoulder as he died.   
  
Nye was frozen. Both of them were dead. He heard another thump and looked down. Kaden had fallen, his breathing labored. Either something had hit him ro he passed out from the smoke.  
  
Nye did the only thing he could force himself to do. He jumped forward, ignoring the heat that passed through his armor. Through the flames and right at the creature. His sword in hand. He didn't think the creature had seen him coming, for him aimed for the back. The shining black blade sank into the creatures neck. And he could hear someone screaming orders.   
  
The Digimon Kaizer stood on the back of a Devidramon, hovering over him.   
  
The creatures tail flung out and curled around his waist. He could feel the spikes ripping through his armor, and pain. He was thrown to the ground And the last thing he saw was a armored clawed hand coming at his face and ripping the skin deeper from the Saber wound Kaden had given him. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
I shot forward, his eyes snapping open. My heart beating faster then I ever imagined.   
  
I laid in a bed, in physical form. In Koujis bed.   
  
I rubbed my forehead. Gasping for air, I pulled the covers over myself and curled up in the bed, pulling the still sleeping Kouji against me.   
  
My skin throbbed and I could barely move I was so frightened by this. The scar pounded on my forehead and I had a major headache. My vision was blurred and I smelling my brothers blood all around me.  
  
It was just a dream. . . just a dream. . .   
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Okay for the first time I tried using an html code on my story. . . I don't know if it will work or not. . .   
  
Anyways, Id like to congratulate Kaya and Kydramon. They are now officially posting stories on FF.net. Hiya! ^.^;   
  
  
And I'd like to apologize to everyone else. I have NOT spell checked this and I don't intend to at the moment. I'm finally over writers block and im writing as much as I can before it comes back. So deal with it!  
  
One more thing. *Clobbers `You'll know eventually'* FIRST YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T CRITIQUE MY STORY THEN YOU REVIEW AGAIN TELLING ME TO CORRECT ME SPELLING!!! DAMMIT, MAKE UP YOUR MIND! *hit shim repeatedly* And when exactly am I supposed to know who you are?! Its been `eventually' already, how much more do I gotta wait? Or am I gunna have to start to calling you Stalker Dude or Evil Bastard? 


	4. Chapter Four Nye's POV

A soft stirring next to me woke me up. My eyes didn't have to open to know who it was. I could feel his soul caress mine even when he was in the deepest of sleep. He did that often, just to make sure I was there. And I think he knows how much I love it when he does that. The pleasure filled warmness that spread throughout me every time he touched my soul. His slightly smaller body pressed against my chest and he slept on. I was grateful he hadn't waken up due to my dream. I had managed to block it from his knowing somehow with an unconscious mind.   
  
It didnt bother me much. I knew he wouldnt ask even if he had felt my pain. And I felt strangely guilty at this. He had allowed me to sense, feel and know every bit of his pain. And let me help him. Yet now I find myself blocking him from me.   
  
  
I sighed and rubbed my forehead, a growing headache coming. I wrapped my arm around his waist again and recalled the dream.  
  
I hated to think about those days. But I find myself ding that often now. The day Raven and Thane had died. When me and a barely alive Kaden were thrown into prison by the Kaizer. Those endless days of pain. . .   
  
  
  
  
I awoke to a cold hard floor. Damp and sticky with some substance. It smelled terrible, of gore and death and rotting flesh. My bleary eyes opened and I managed to push myself from the floor. The sticky substance was on the side of my face, and I lifted my hand to wipe it away when I realized the whole front of my body was covered in blood.   
As was the side of my face. I felt sick at the sight and looked away. Al around my digimon lay beaten to death, blood dripping from open wounds of the yet dead creatures. Some moaning in endles pain as their bodies refused to give away to sweet death and relief. Everything I saw was sick, and I felt my stomach churn. I scooted over to the wall I was laying by and found Kaden there, rugged breathing and bloodied too. Unconscious, he looked more beaten then when he had passed out from the fire. His armor was gone and he whore only a pair of black pants and was barefooted. Cuts and bruises lined all over his chest. He looked as if he had been whipped, and in battle.   
  
I noticed my armor was gone as well, and I wore similar white pants. I was stripped of weapons and means of defence, and I was red all over. I wiped the blood from my chest and saw whip marks there as well. What had happened? I was numb all over. . .   
  
My head hurt and I remembered the wound to my forehead. It was then I felt the searing pain in my skull. I yelped slightly. God it hurt so bad. So numb it burned to touch it. Blood was in my eyes, thats why everything was blurry and slightly red. I wiped it away.  
  
The gash on my face had to be deep, because I could of sworn I felt the bone of my skull. The pain . . . I groaned in agony as I slumped over to the form of my brother and tried to shake him awake.   
"Kaden?" I whispered . "Kaden, wake up."  
  
Pain filled coughing came from his lungs and glazed eyes opened to look at me. "Little brother?"  
  
I nodded slightly and settled down at his side and to my surprise his head fell against my shoulder. He was humiliated and I felt terrible.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked.   
  
"The Kaizers arena" He whispered and closed his eyes again and rested against my shoulder.  
  
The Digimon Kaizer. I cursed under my breath. We had heard so many rumors about his being. How he captured digimon and made them slaves, others were entertainment. The whip marks on my and Kaden were proof. I had no memory of it. Had he done it while I was unconscious or was I under the influence of the dark rings it was said he used to control digimon. I felt weak and worn out. Had I been used as a slave then thrown here into the arena with Kaden? Why hadn't my wounds healed by now? Had the beating come when I was out cold?   
  
My head hurt even more.   
  
I tried to calm my mind from my surroundings, but it was useless as the smell of blood filled my lungs. So dark and cold, then there was sudden light as a gate opened. Kaden stirred and looked towards the light and moaned. He tried to sit upright bet fell against me again.   
  
A humanoid figure stood in the light and walked towards us. A sadistic grin on his lips as he stood over us, a whip in hand tapping against his hip. Those dark tinted ridiculous sunglasses shading his eyes.  
  
"You" he pointed to Kaden who didn't have the strength to hide the fear from his eyes. Cold, pained, terrified eyes.   
  
"No!" I cried suddenly and the whip came down on me hard.  
  
  
  
  
A felt a hand touch my face and I opened my eyes to find myself back in Koujis room, his young eyes looking at me worriedly.   
  
To many bad memories. I had to stop them, block them from my mind somehow. Kouji didn't need to know about those days.   
  
"Nye-kun?" He asked. And he stroked my wet cheek and I realized blood dripped down from the scar on my face. I sat up, every muscle and sense alert and aware. One drop of blood slid down my cheek. My long healed scar was still bleeding. Then the blood tear fell. I wiped it away and hid my face from Kouji.   
  
I didn't want him to see me. To see the horror that filled my eyes. I didn't want him to go through what I did. He didnt deserve the pain I had kept inside me all those years. He deserved to be free from pain. It had only been one day. He didn't need this. Not now, not ever.  
  
"Nye?" He asked again.   
  
"Don't look at me" I whispered in shame.   
  
"Nye, please talk to me." Fear was in his voice.  
  
"I'm alright Kouji. Don't worry about me." I whispered, my hands shook. I was scaring him now.  
  
I felt his slender hand slip into mine and I forced myself to look at him. I didn't have the strength to hide my emotions from my face.   
  
"Nye, please tel me." he asked gently and curled up in my lap.   
  
"I can't Kouji-kun."   
  
"Nye you told me you wanted to make me feel better. And you did. Now let me help you" Kouji pleaded.   
  
God I was hurting him even now. I came to him to take him away from all that. So he wouldn't be alone anymore. And I was still hurting him.   
  
"Please Nye" He begged me. I could feel his soul against mine again. So comforting and inviting.   
  
And I told him. I told him everything that happened to me.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	5. Chapter Five Nye's POV

The whip came down hard and a blinding pain shot down my neck and shoulder. The rope curled around my neck and jerked me forward at the Kaizers feet. Crumpled over into a bowing position. My fingers clutched the rope choking me, and tried to pull it free.  
  
"You!" the Kaizer shouted and kicked me forward with his foot. And I bit my lip to keep from groaning in pain.  
  
The Kaizer fed off the torture. It was pleasure to him. He lived off of pain and suffering. Off of terror.  
  
The whip jerked around my neck again and I was dragged to my feet.   
  
The Kaizer stood there, a sick smile on his face. I wanted to kill him.  
  
  
I lunged forward but something grabbed my arms and held me back. One of his servants, dark rings and all.   
  
The Kaizer pulled forward and the whip blocked off all my air. I felt light headed and ready to pass out.   
  
"You. "He muttered again. "Will serve me. Lobomon."  
  
He laughed, in pure joy. And I growled slightly, but found my voice restricted also.  
  
His gloved hand reached up and touched my face. "Hmm. . .so pretty."  
  
I jerked my face away from him and yanked at the creature restraining me. But it was no use. I was to weak. I could barely stand on my own.   
  
"I like your attitude. You will serve well in the Arena." He motioned for the creature holding me back, and I was dragged out of the holding cell."  
  
I heard a weak protest from Kaden as I was dragged and then silence.  
  
  
It was a small arena, surrounded by rock and metal bars to keep the opponents from escaping. The Kaizer sat on a throne on one of the stone ledges, his whip at his side, servants to the other.  
  
I struggled to keep myself standing. I wanted nothing more then to fall and sleep the rest of the day away.  
  
A caged door opened ahead infront of me and something stepped out and walked towards me. Glowing black eyes. . . and a dark ring. He looked so familier. . . like I knew him.   
  
As he came closer I cried out in fear.   
  
"Thane!"  
  
No, he was dead! I saw him die! A dark ring was clasped to each arm and leg, and his neck. A gape wound in his chest. . . I could see his ribs and organs. . . and his heart. It wasnt beating at all, a swollen mass of black dead organ flesh. Crusted in blood. Lifeless.   
  
The Kaizer laughed and stood.   
"Meet my knew creation Lobomon!"   
  
"What have you done to him!?" I backed away as Thane came closer.   
The youth in my brothers eyes was gone. And in its place was pure darkness. There was no life in him at all.  
  
"You see, Lobomon. I found that I can even control the dead! A few adjustments to the dark rings and I have the living dead at my mercy!"   
  
Thane stepped closer and I back away again until I was pressed against the stone wall.  
  
No. . . not even in death could my brother escape the Kaizer. . .  
  
The crack of the Kaizers whip rang in my ears.   
"Fight!"  
  
  
Thane leapt forward, his sword in hand.   
No. No this wasnt happening! Thane was my brother!  
  
The sword flashed before my eyes, coming down on me.  
  
I had nothing to defend myself with.   
  
Dizziness took over me at that moment. And a good thing too.   
  
I fell to the ground. The sword clashing into the stone wall. Dust falling down into my eyes.   
  
I winced, and tried to stand once more. I found the hilt of the blade coming down on my head, and darkness threatened to take me.   
  
"Thane stop!" I cried. But he didnt. A clawed foot struck me in my side and I cried out as pain overtook me.   
  
A hand clutched around my neck and pulled me to my feet, Thanes sword pointed at my throat.   
  
"Thane!" I cried.   
  
He cant hear me. . . hes dead. The Kaizer is using his body.  
  
I pushed away from him and fell before the blade slit my throat.   
  
But as soon as I found my footing, he was there again. Those black lifeless eyes just staring blankly at me. Not one part of Thane was left in him.  
  
"I'm sorry Thane." Blood slid down my cheek and I reached my hand forward.   
  
Thane winced and gasped. The blackness in his eyes disappearing into a look of pure terror and pain. Blood tears fell as my had ripped from his chest. The lifeless heart in my hand.   
  
Thane gasped, a pained whimper as he clutched at my shoulder. One hand touching my face, his clawed finger grazing the gash on my face. One last act of kindness. And he fell to my feet.  
  
Dead. Truly dead.  
  
And I shook all over.  
  
I killed him. . .   
  
I killed Thane.  
  
The heart fell from my hand and disappeared.  
  
I sank to my knees and cried. Pain overtaking every inch of my body.  
  
I killed him. . .   
  
I watched before my eyes as Thane disappeared.   
  
Gone. . . forever.  
  
The Kaizers laugh ringing in my ears.  
  
Damn! Damn him to hell!   
  
And I cried, silently until I welcomed the darkness into my body.  
  
I hardly remembered ice cold hands picking my off the ground and carrying me away. 


	6. Note

OKAY! Hey guys u.u; Yes I know your all probably tired of me doing this. BUT! I have a reason this time.   
  
Kaya Kydra. . . My friend on MSN, has come up with the ridiculous idea of making a .hack//SIGN RPG. Its some new anime cartoon/game.   
I don't know that much about it, but for some reason I made the mistake of making a website for it. Yes, I actually made a website. . . not that bad considering its FREE and its on Yahoo. Yes, evil Yahoo!  
  
Anyways, I'm Kaya's slave at the moment and cant do much about it. Therefor I am delaying all my stories until she's through with me. So its not my fault she's evil. (She wont let me have a dragon, a castle or two katanas in this god damn RPG!)   
  
So blame Kaya! ~points~ its all her fault! ^.^;  
  
So anyways I gotta go . . .   
  
Oh, if your interested in the RPG its here: http://www.geocities.com/dothackrpg/dothackrpgmain.html  
  
C-ya for alittle while guys! 


End file.
